To Steal a Sword
by Charged Lightning
Summary: Morgana learns that Arthur has a sword that can slay the dead. She cannot allow him to have such a weapon, and plots with Mordred to steal it. Both of them know the only threat they will face will be Emrys. Having faced him before, they both know exactly who he is and what he is capable of. Or do they? Features BAMF!Merlin. Post season 4. Crack.
1. Chapter 1

Morgana learns that Arthur had a sword that can slay the dead. She cannot allow him to have such a weapon, and plots with Mordred to steal it. Both of them know the only threat they will face will be Emrys. Having faced him before, they both know exactly who he is and what he is capable of. Or do they? Features BAMF!Merlin. Post season 4. Crack.

A/N: This will be three chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.

* * *

Morgana sat alone smirking in her hovel. She had just raised a small army of the dead and sent it to kill Arthur while he was traveling in the woods with just his manservant. Her new ally, Mordred, was quite useful. He could spy on Arthur's whereabouts using crystals taken from the crystal cave. Although it pained her that she herself did not have this skill, she enjoyed using him to give her the opportunity to attack when Arthur was defenseless. For some reason, he seemed hesitant about attacking when Arthur and his manservant were traveling together. But that didn't matter. In the morning Mordred would be back with news of Arthur's death, and Camelot would be left ready to strike at without its king.

Suddenly, she heard the door squeak. She grabbed her knife and spun around as a warm breeze from the night rushed in. There in the doorway stood Mordred.

"You really need to stop greeting your friends like that," he said coolly.

"I will when they have enough sense not to scare me like that at this hour of the night. I trust you bring me good news?"

He shook his head. "There was an unforeseen problem."

She turned to put her knife away as she gave him an irritated look. "Well?"

"Arthur has a sword that can slay the dead."

Morgana froze. "How is that possible?"

"I do not know. My best guess is some sort of very powerful enchantment. One that the likes of you and I would not be able to perform."

Morgana stood still. She slowly turned back to face him with a look of fear etched on her face. Her hands began to tremble as she dropped the knife she had not yet laid aside. "This is the work of Emrys."

"I am afraid so."

Visibly shaken, Morgana moved to sit down. "And how did Arthur defeat all ten of them? They were to come at him from two different sides. There is no way he could have slain all of them."

Mordred looked at her nervously. "Morgana, Emrys was there."

"What?"

"Like I told you."

"You did not tell me."

Mordred sighed. "Yes, I…" Morgana was glaring at him. How could she have forgotten? He knew he made it perfectly clear that Arthur's manservant was there. "Never mind. Emrys managed to blow up five behind Arthur's back before he even saw they were there. And two managed to trip, leaving Arthur to only fight three then the two on the ground."

Morgana gulped. "And Arthur was aware of his presence?"

"Well…" Mordred paused for a moment, slightly confused by her question. "They seem to be very good friends, but I do not believe Arthur knows that he has magic."

Morgana's face contorted in anger. "We must get our revenge."

"Indeed. I have been saying that since the day he tripped me in the woods while you have been busy obsessing over your precious throne."

She threw him an irritated look. "We will steal this precious sword for ourselves. A weapon of such power in our hands could prove disastrous for Camelot."

Mordred blinked several times as he processed what she was saying. "Isn't that a bit… impulsive?"

"Nonsense. We cannot allow Arthur to have a weapon of such magical power. Stealing this … creation of Emrys' will be perfect revenge."

Mordred stared at her and couldn't hide his worried look.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"It's just…"

"Spit it out!"

"For all we know, this sword is only capable of slaying the dead. Unless you think that Arthur will approve of his servant raising an army of the dead, I'm not sure what use this will be to us."

Morgana blinked several times. "We cannot let Arthur have this weapon! He can use it against all my undead armies!"

"Maybe it is time you stop trying to use undead armies, because they never work."

Morgana stared in shock. Why was he trying to be, _logical_? She had this feeling, this _instinct_, that that weapon could cause unspeakable evil to Camelot in their hands. Didn't he feel that way? And besides, she couldn't let Arthur have the ability to slay the dead. The ability to raise undead armies was a special skill, taught to her by her beloved sister. Normally, she would have scolded Mordred at that moment, but something felt off with his speech. Something she couldn't quite place.

"Mordred," she began, "whom do you mean by his _servant_?"

"Emrys, of course. Did you think he had other servants with the power to raise the dead?"

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. "No, I just …" how could she say what she had been thinking? Not only was it absurd, it was mortifying.

"I can assure you, Arthur does not made it a habit of hiring sorcerers-in-disguise to polish his armor and muck out his stables."

Morgana laughed at his joke. Then she remembered.

"I believe that this weapon could cause Camelot's downfall in our hands," she spoke.

"How do you know?"

"It's… instinct! Don't question me! Tonight, I give you a mission. You will go to Camelot. You will knock out the guards around the castle, steal the sword, and bring it back to me."

Mordred frowned. "I am not a puppet, Morgana. Agravaine may have been, you may have been…" she glared at him, "at times…" she narrowed her eyes at him even more, "but I am most definitely not one."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she snapped back.

Mordred held his head for a moment, hoping that his friend would calm down. "It means that I am not going to risk my life in Camelot following one of your impulsive ideas while you sit here in your hovel smirking."

Morgana was stunned at that. She opened and closed her mouth several times as if to speak, but no sound came out. Finally, she crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine. I'm coming with you. Maybe with both of us we will also manage to run Arthur through."


	2. Chapter 2

They rode through the warm night, with Morgana still bitter about being dragged along to do work that her pup-, no, _ally_, was perfectly capable of doing. Mordred broke the silence first.

"We will have to be extremely cautious. Emrys somehow always seems to know when I am there, and there is no doubt that he will try to stop us."

"That old man will not get in our way," Morgana shot back.

"Old man?" Mordred was thoroughly puzzled.

"Yes! That old man! Have you not seen Emrys?"

"Yes, I have seen him multiple times. I just think that is an odd thing for you to call him."

Morgana gave him an icy glare. "And why is that?"

"The last time I saw him, he looked to be about the same age as you."

Morgana's glare morphed into a fiery rage. "How DARE you insult me like that!" she shouted as her eyes glowed gold and Mordred was flung from his horse, which immediately bolted.

He lay on the ground, gasping for breath as he stared up at Morgana's manic expression, not for the first time wondering if she was nearing mental breakdown.

"I am sorry, my lady, I did not mean to cause offense."

Morgana stared at him with a look of utter disbelief. How could he possibly have not meant to cause offense? "You are lucky that we share the same interests. Otherwise I would not be so forgiving."

Mordred shook his head at Morgana's strangeness and rose to his feet to get on his horse, only, it wasn't there. "Um, Morgana?"

"Yes, what are you waiting for?" she replied irritatedly, having begun to ride off.

"Your outburst seems to have frightened our horse away."

Morgana turned around, looking in all directions for the runaway horse, slightly embarrassed that what he said was probably true. After seeing no signs of it, she turned to around to him and sighed. "Get on."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back in her chambers Gwen was having a hard time falling asleep. It didn't help that the moon was exceptionally bright tonight, shining through the edges of the curtains and into her face. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, but was probably just minutes. She couldn't shake off the worry of the amount of paperwork she had been given at the last council meeting. Finally she sighed and rolled out of bed, giving up on sleep. Might as well get some of it done tonight, she thought.

She walked over to the windows and drew the curtains. The moonlight alone was bright enough to work by tonight. Then she walked over to her desk and expected to see a large pile of papers, except, it wasn't there. For a moment, Gwen stood puzzled, wondering what happened. Then she remembered. She left them in the council room.

She grabbed a candle and set out to walk down the hallway, briefly wondering if she should have one of the guards escort her, since she had that right now as queen. Nah, she thought. She was just walking down the hallway, which she had done multiple times. Why would tonight be any different? But then her eyes glanced over the elaborate dagger she had received as a present for becoming queen and she felt a sense of nervousness. She hesitated for a moment before shrugging and walking out, lighting her candle on one of the torches in the hall. How silly, she thought. There is no way that I will need a dagger to pick up a pile of papers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped short of a back entrance to the castle to tie their horse to a tree. _Morgana_, Mordred said in her mind, w_e will have to be very quick. We do not want to have to face Emrys tonight._

Morgana nodded. The two of them made their way up to the gate. Mordred stuck his hand out and muttered "tospringe."

They walked down the dark hallway and came across two guards. Mordred tipped over a stray barrel and the guards chased after it. Suddenly, Morgana grabbed him by the arm. _What are you doing!_ She shouted in his mind.

Mordred was bewildered. _I'm distracting the guards!_

She huffed. _You're supposed to knock them out, not distract them!_ Mordred rolled his eyes. They came across two more guards. Morgana stuck her hand out, and one of them fell to the ground, unconscious. Her eyes flashed as she knocked the other out as well, and she smiled satisfactorily. Then, just ahead, she saw three guards patrolling the hall. She raised her hand, but suddenly all three were flung back at the same time toward the wall before she could use magic. Her mouth opened in shock as Mordred turned around and grinned smugly.

_Keep going!_ Morgana shouted. Irritated, she stomped forward and dragged him behind. They made their way up into the castle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure dart into the council room.

"Wait," she spoke aloud.

"What? If we do not hurry, Emrys will certainly catch us."

"Did you see who just walked into the council room?"

"No."

"That was Gwen."

Mordred frowned. "So why are we stopping?"

"We can kidnap her!"

Mordred groaned. "We do not have the time or the people for a kidnapping mission!"

"Certainly the two of us are powerful enough to kidnap her."

"Are you forgetting? Emrys will be here any moment."

Morgana's expression turned to one of fright for a brief moment before she frowned. "You're putting a lot of faith into the speed of an old man."

"Morgana I actually think he's younger than… never mind," he cut off, noticing her icy glare.

"Anyway, you go grab the sword. I will hold Gwen until you get back." Then she darted into the council room.

Mordred gaped after her. "I've _never_ met anyone so impulsive," he muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Keep going!_ Merlin jerked fully awake with the sound of Morgana shouting in his head. "Way to not alert others of your presence," he mumbled to himself. He also heard someone else talking, who was helping Morgana. And knew his druid name. He sighed and rolled out of his bed, ready to confront these invaders.

Merlin first went to check Arthur's chambers. That seemed to be a likely place for these intruders to go, especially since Morgana was here. After all, they most definitely wanted Arthur dead. That's when he saw someone in a black cloak. The intruder turned around and Merlin had a sense of familiarity. He looked like an older… "YOU!" Merlin shouted, and Mordred bolted. Merlin dashed into Arthur's chambers to find… Arthur resting peacefully and still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief. Also, he felt no magic inside the room, which meant he wasn't enchanted. He breathed another sigh of relief. Wait. He felt no magic. That meant…

His magical sword was gone.

He bolted out the door to see Mordred round the corner and sprinted after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen saw her work left on the council table. Just where she thought she left it. She walked over to get it and…."AHHH!" She was thrown forward, crashing into the table itself. She turned to see…

"You." She glared.

"Me," Morgana said lightly. "Now, no need for those looks, I mean you no harm."

"Forgive me, but I couldn't tell that from you throwing me into the table just now."

"Ah. My mistake." Morgana sauntered towards her, with her lips twisting in a smirk. "I just need to… borrow you for a little bit."

"You want to kidnap me," Gwen stated.

"Hmm, I suppose you could call it that. I just need you so that my dear brother will come running after you."

There was silence for a moment as Gwen continued to glare at Morgana. Then the door slammed open by magic. "Morgana! Here!" Mordred threw down Arthur's sword. "And run!"

Despite Mordred's panic, Morgana bent over to pick up the sword that could supposedly slay the dead and eyed it fondly. "You've done well," she stated. Then she faced Gwen and pointed the tip of the sword at her throat. "Now come with us."

"We don't have time! Emrys! He's coming!" Mordred screamed.

Morgana's face contorted in fear as she looked longingly at her prey.

Just then, Merlin ran into the room. His eyes snapped to Morgana, who was holding Gwen at sword point. "No!" he yelled and blasted the sorceress against the wall.

"Morgana!" Mordred screamed. She crumpled into a heap on the floor, her eyes dazed from the power of the blast.

Merlin turned to Mordred with a hard, cold look. Mordred turned to run, only to be interrupted with a blast of Merlin's power. He too fell to the ground, dazed.

"Gwen, go!" Merlin shouted, as Morgana and Mordred were stirring.

Gwen jerked around and stared with her eyes popping out. "Go!" Merlin shouted.

She opened her mouth as if too speak, but instead settled for nodding and hurrying frantically out of the room.

Mordred was the first to rise to his feet. He noticed Emrys was focused on Morgana. He concentrated hard on forming a fire ball in his hand. He raised his arm to throw it at Emrys' back when the servant flicked his wrist and sent the flames slamming into the wall just above his head. Without looking back. Startled, Mordred dashed out of the council room, sprinting for his life. As he left, he slammed the doors shut and sealed them with magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen had darted out of the council room, startled at what she had just witnessed. She ran. She didn't really know where she was running, she just ran. Then suddenly, that person in a black cloak sprinted past her.

"HALT!" she heard a guard yell, but the mystery person kept sprinting, as if running for his life.

The guard looked curiously after him, then shrugged. He continued walking on, as if nothing had happened. Then he noticed her. "Oh, your majesty," he said, and bowed.

"What are you doing!" she yelled.

He jumped, and trembled nervously. "I was… patrolling the halls, my lady…"

"That" she jabbed her hand at where Mordred had sprinted past "was an intruder!"

"Yes, I noticed, my lady-"

"And yet you are still standing there!" she shrieked.

He stared at her, thoroughly puzzled. "My lady?"

"AHHH!" she screamed, grasping at her head. "Listen! Morgana is here! In the council room! And that intruder was with her!" She stopped, panting.

The guard tilted his head thoughtfully.

Gwen's jaw dropped in utter disbelief.

"Would you like me to sound the warning bell, your majesty?"

"Yes!"

The guard bowed and walked off. "RUN!" she screamed. He picked up his pace.

Gwen slapped herself on the forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur awoke to the sound of warning bells in his chambers. He rolled over to snatch his sword by his bedside, only his hand grabbed air. Shrugging, he bolted up and grabbed a spare one from his closet.

He darted out into the hall and saw Percival and Leon sprinting. "Sire!" Leon called. "Apparently, there are intruders in the council room."

Arthur nodded and sprinted in that direction. When he arrived, he saw Gwaine and Elyan desperately trying to open the doors. "They are somehow locked," Gwaine said.

Arthur fumbled around on his belt. He grabbed the key and handed it to him. "Here," he said.

Gwaine pushed the key in and tried to turn it, but it melted. "Magic," he said.

Arthur grasped his head. "Wait here." He darted off to a nearby room and came back dragging a... table.

"A table?" Elyan said, skeptically.

"Yes! This will work! And besides, I wanted to throw it out anyway."

The knights shrugged, and each of them grabbed on to the table and flipped it over. Then they began ramming it into the council doors.

They heard a loud crash from inside.

"We had better hurry," Leon said.

They banged on the doors again.

"Wait!" Gwen came running up behind them, shrieking. What had she done? Merlin was in there, using _magic_ to battle Morgana. And from what little she had glimpsed, he was doing just fine on his own. Why did she have to panic and alert the entire castle?

"The intruders have already left," she stated.

There was another loud crash. "Then what's that?" Arthur asked.

"Uh, redecorating!" she exclaimed, waving her arms frantically. Another crash.

"Redecorating?"

"Yes!"

There was another loud crash. "Are you sure?"

"I'm entirely sure."

This time there was a bang, and a violent shriek.

"Someone's screaming!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Nothing to worry about. You see, sometimes people can get a little carried away with decorations-"

"REVENGE!" Someone screamed, and there was a rumbling overhead.

"We're going in." Arthur nodded to his other knights. They continued ramming the table into the council doors. Gwen bit her lip, nervously awaiting the encounter that was going to occur.

The council doors shuddered, ready to come thundering down any moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin continued staring at Morgana, who held Arthur's sword in her hands. He couldn't let her get away with that weapon. He watched as she stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

She blinked several times. Then slowly, she stood up and smirked. "Merlin."

"Put that down," Merlin demanded.

"Or what?"

Merlin narrowed his gaze at her. "You'd be surprised."

"Hmm. Well, I can't do that. You see, this sword of Arthur's," she stroked the blade, "is magical. See, you didn't even know that, did you? I bet you are just appalled to learn that your precious king has been using an object of magic."

Merlin stared at her, dumbfounded. "You really have no idea what you are talking about, do you?"

Morgana smirked. "Oh yes, I do. You see, I know things. About magic. And I also know this." She sauntered in a circle around Merlin. She leaned in, close to his ear, and whispered, "There has been a sorcerer. Protecting Camelot. Right under all of your noses. And his name, is _Emrys_."

She withdrew, a large satisfied smirk plastered on to her face. But her lips faltered slightly at the evil grin sneaking on to Merlin's.

He leaned in, just as she had done, and whispered, "I know."

Then he flashed his eyes as the witch went sailing back, screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She crashed into the council table, and had thrown up the sword in reaction to being thrown back. The blade trembled as it absorbed some of the blast.

Thus, she looked up, startled. Her eyes were popping out even larger than Gwen's.

"You're not Merlin," she said.

"No, I'm not," he stated. She visibly relaxed. "Not to you, anyway." Her eyes widened and she stared at him, confused. "You see, Merlin is what my friends get to call me. You, on the other hand, know me by something different."

"No…" cold fear rushed through her veins.

"Oh yes. You do. How about, the light to your darkness? No? Or how about your destiny, or perhaps even," he leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "your doom?"

Morgana froze. She tried to move, to speak, but all of her muscles seemed paralyzed. Her mouth and cheeks clenched tight as she tried to form words. Just then, she noticed his hand open, and consequently, hers opened too, releasing the sword. It was a trick! The sword hit the ground with a deafening clank.

"Helpless, Morgana? You know, I just thought of that spell, or rather, lack of one, on the spot."

She felt her insides burning in agony as her anger and frustration at not being able to fight back rose.

Then her eyes noticed a small flame in Merlin's hand.

"Another one on the spot."

By now, she was furious. When the flame died out, she felt his hold on her release. She took that moment to grab the sword and point it at his chest.

Without moving, he flung her backwards into the council table. She scrambled to stand up again as she felt the blade trembling. _I was right, Mordred, _she thought.

"Hleap on- AHHH!" Merlin threw her into the wall this time.

A little disoriented, she scrambled up again, trying to get away. "AHHH!" she screamed as her stomach flew out from under her and she slammed into the wall.

"You know, I'm just going to keep throwing you into the wall until you give that sword up," Merlin stated.

Her anger rose. "I'm going to get my revenge! And I'll start by stealing this precious sword you created!"

He looked at her, puzzled. He had most definitely not created that sword. Then he shrugged. Better to let her think that, though. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang on the council doors, and he snapped his heads towards them. Morgana's eyes flashed gold, but so did his. There was a ripple between them, and then Morgana was flung backwards.

She scrambled up, but Merlin turned around and threw her back again.

She pulled herself to her feet, and took one step… "AHH!" she crashed back into the wall.

Merlin sighed.

She stood up again. "Hleap on- AHHHH!"

Merlin shook his head.

"I will get my" crash "REVENGE!" she screamed from the floor. Her eyes glowed and she brought pieces of the ceiling down, but the debris flung themselves and crashed into the opposite wall.

There was another loud bang on the council doors as she stood up again. This time Merlin twisted her in the air before slamming her into the wall.

Then the council doors burst open, and Arthur and his knights rushed in, followed by a nervous Gwen.

Merlin froze, his eyes darting back and forth between them and Morgana. Finally, he stared at her terrified form, and raised his hand.

Her eyes widened in panic. This was the first time he had raised his hand at her. "KEEP YOUR DAMN SWORD!" she shrieked as she threw it down, and she bolted past the knights and out the door.

Everyone's jaws dropped and heads snapped toward Merlin in perfect synchronization.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Arthur demanded.

"Ah. That was…" Merlin trailed off.

"Merlin was in here, in charge of the redecorating," Gwen cut in nervously. Merlin opened his mouth in shock and stared at her, but she gave him a meaningful look. He snapped his mouth shut.

"And you manage to invite my evil half-sister as well?"

"Ah. That was… a mistake." Merlin continued.

Arthur glanced around the room. "And I assume that she is responsible for this mess."

"Ah, well-" Merlin caught sight of Gwen, who was nodding her head up and down. "Yes."

Arthur sighed. "And she just left?"

Merlin nodded.

"That's it? No evil plots? She just came here to destroy my council chambers?"

Merlin paused thoughtfully, then nodded.

Arthur sighed. "And how did she get in?"

"What?" Merlin asked.

"How did she get in?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "You know, she's a sorceress. She has her… sorceress ways."

Arthur sighed in frustration. "I know that. But what did she do? Did she use some sort of spell? Was it a transportation spell?"

_No Arthur, she probably just walked in_, he thought. "I don't know. Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about magic."

Gwen snickered. Arthur glanced at her briefly, then turned back to Merlin. "True. Well, I suppose you can clean this up?"

Merlin gaped.

"Fantastic. We have an early meeting tomorrow. I expect it to be perfect by then."

Arthur walked out of the council chambers, and his knights followed.

Gwen remained behind.

"Gwen, I-"

"It's alright."

Merlin sighed in relief. "Well, I'll just… continue with this work then." He walked over and began setting the chairs upright.

"Merlin," she started.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you an idiot?"

He frowned. "Why do you ask?"

She walked over and wrestled a chair from his hands and threw it on the ground. "Don't clean this up by hand, you fool!"

He stared at her puzzled. "Wha-"

"Ahh!" she exclaimed. "Don't make me _spell_ it out to you."

He stared at her, even more puzzled than before.

"Use you magic!"

Merlin jerked, then he visibly relaxed. "Oh. Right. _Feormness_." The chairs and papers strewn all over the room began to right themselves and shortly the room was restored back to order.

They both began to walk out of the council room, when Gwen turned.

"So Merlin, I do have to ask one question."

He tensed slightly. "What's that?"

"Why didn't you do anything like that before?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back outside the castle, Morgana was running frantically to try to find Mordred. She saw him waiting there where they had tied up their horse. He had begun to untie it, and was ready to take off.

Suddenly, she found she couldn't move anymore, and collapsed to her knees.

"Morgana! What did you do?"

She stared up at him. "It was Emrys…"

"Yes! I told you he was there! And what did you do? You stayed behind, and let him beat you senseless."

Morgana looked terrified. Mordred frowned. "How did you make it out alive?"

"The sword."

Realization crossed Mordred's face. "You were right after all! Sorry for questioning your plan. Tell me, what did it do?"

"It absorbs some of the blasts."

Mordred smirked. "Tell me. Where is it?"

Morgana snarled. "Emrys still has it."

Mordred's jaw dropped. "You let him get away with it?"

"He tricked me!" she shouted.

"You let him get away with it. After we had it in our hands."

"No!" she cried. "And there was something else. Emrys was disguised."

"He was? When did that happen? He looked normal when I saw him."

She shook her head. "He was disguised as Merlin."

Mordred stared at her, incredulous. "Morgana, Merlin is Emrys."

She settled her eyes on his, not comprehending. "No," she tried, confused.

"Yes. I thought you said you knew who he was?"

"He's an old man!"

"Morgana, you said you had battled him before. Were you mistaken? Because Merlin definitely is Emrys."

"Merlin is Emrys?" she said desperately.

"Yes," Mordred said, wondering why Morgana couldn't understand this.

"Merlin… is…" she trembled as her eyes widened and she tried to speak the last word. "Emrys," she whispered. Then she collapsed to the ground. "NOOOOO!" she screamed. Mordred watched in horror as the clouds darkened overhead. "NOOOOO!" she screamed again. The clouds began to rumble, and the wind picked up vigorously. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The sky cracked. A bolt of lightning split the sky, and their horse neighed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Three more bolts flickered overhead, the wind still picking up. Trembling, she sat up, gasping for air, and let out one more guttural scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A bolt of lightning struck down, blinding them and blasting off a chunk of the castle wall. The debris rained down on them as the witch collapsed, unconscious.

Mordred stared at her in disbelief. If he had thought she was near mental breakdown earlier, he was now certain that she was well past it.

"Well, I guess I'll have to drag you to the horse," he mumbled. He turned to where he had left it… and saw a rope lying at the base of the tree.

He sighed in frustration. "Great. You managed to scare off both of our horses. In less than a day." He bent over, ready to use magic to gently float her beside him as he traveled back. Then he stopped. He eyed the rope lying on the ground, used to tie up the horse. He grinned wickedly as he picked it up and tied the rope around her waist. Then he stood and grabbed the end, dragging Morgana on the ground.

"Revenge is sweet," he chuckled to himself, Morgana's unconscious body flopping in the dirt behind him.


End file.
